elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nirnroot (Skyrim)
Locations Nirnroot can be found throughout Skyrim, usually along lake and river banks. The plant makes a sound somewhat akin to chimes and emits a white glow (faint in daylight, but very bright—even from a distance—after dark). Crimson Nirnroot, a cousin to Nirnroot, also grows abundantly in Skyrim's Blackreach. Merchants *Babette at the Falkreath Sanctuary sells one Nirnroot, which replenishes every two days. *Angeline Morrard of Angeline's Aromatics in Solitude sells two Nirnroot that replenish every two days. She displays a third Nirnroot in her shop ;but it can only be aquired via Stealing Natural growths *Three directly southwest of Half-Moon Inn, upstream from Evergreen Grove, half-way to Hunter's Rest. An Alchemy Skill Book can also be found nearby. *Four north of Dawnstar. Hit the beaches to the north and there are at least four of them among the islands close by and on the Horker beach to the west. *Eight on Sarethi Farm *One or two down the mountain from Sky Haven Temple, around the river under Karthspire Camp *30+ Nirnroot Plants can be found along Skyrim's northwestern shoreline. A one-day walk along the coast can also result in 70+ Grass Pods and plenty of Canis Root. *About 50 Crimson Nirnroot in Blackreach *Two at the Sleeping Tree Camp. *One just to the west of Goldenglow Estate. On display *Two Nirnroot can be found in Sinderion's Field Laboratory at Blackreach. *One Nirnroot can be found in Angeline's Aromatics. *One Nirnroot can be found in the Arch-Mage's Quarters at the College of Winterhold. *One Nirnroot can be found in the Hall of Countenance at the College of Winterhold. Regrowing patches Unlike Nirnroot in Cyrodiil, it does eventually grow back once harvested, despite in-game claims that it does not. Also unlike Nirnroot in Cyrodiil, this ingredient can also be bought from Alchemy Merchants and sometimes looted from enemies that are alchemical characters/mages. Quests *Ingun Black-Briar, an apprentice alchemist, asks the Dragonborn to obtain 20 Nirnroot to help replenish the diminishing supply of her mentor and teacher. She also asks for 20 Deathbell and 20 Nightshade. Cultural uses The Gourmet's recipe for Potage le Magnifique in his book, Uncommon Taste does not call for a Nirnoot, but if the Dragonborn impersonates the cook at Castle Dour, during the assassination attempt of Emperor Titus Mede II, a Nirnroot can be added to the casserole as a secret ingredient. Gianna, the Castle's chief cook comments that nirnoot is a common spice in stews and other dishes in Skyrim. Lore Herbalist Chivius Regelliam believed a solar event known as Sun's Death severely depleted the presence of Nirnoot in Tamriel, when once the herb was abundant. Although largely unstudied, the Nirnoot glows a bluish-white and can be found underground, surviving entirely without sunlight.Nirnroot Missive "Nirnroot" is a root of Nirn, the planet the Elder Scrolls is set on. Potions Damage Health * Crimson Nirnroot * * Deathbell * Ectoplasm * Falmer Ear * Human Flesh * Human Heart * Imp Stool * Jarrin Root * * Nightshade * Red Mountain Flower * River Betty * Skeever Tail * Small Antlers * Troll Fat * Void Salts * Damage Stamina * Blisterwort * Blue Butterfly Wing * Bone Meal * Canis Root * Crimson Nirnroot * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Giant's Toe * Jarrin Root * * Rock Warbler Egg * Spider Egg Invisibility * Chaurus Eggs * Crimson Nirnroot * * Ice Wraith Teeth * Luna Moth Wing * Vampire Dust Resist Magic * Bleeding Crown * Chicken's Egg * Crimson Nirnroot * * Hagraven Claw * Lavender * Tundra Cotton * Void Salts * * Wisp Wrappings * multiple effects Bugs * Even after harvesting, there is a faint glow where the Nirnroot plant used to be. * If not harvested immediately, after some -hundred- of hours of gameplay, the glow around the Nirnroot can increase in brightness reaching a very intense white that doesn't clear even if you harvest the Nirnroot, and can be painful to look. In PC, you can erase all the layers of the white light, one by one, with the console command "MarkForDelete" and pointing with the mouse cursor every layer. Be careful though, because is very easy to delete something that is not a layer of light, like water from a river or lake, rocks, plants... etc. *Mixing Nirnroot with Crimson Nirnroot creates a random potion/poison because of exactly the same effects the two plants have. Gallery Glowing_Nirnroot_Skyrim.png|A Nirnroot, glowing at night. NirnrootCC.png|Nirnroot Close up. References ru:Корень Нирна (Skyrim) Category:Alchemy Category:Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Alchemy